There has been conventionally known a bearing support structure that forms an elastic vibration control structure around a bearing (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The bearing support structure is provided with an outer housing which surrounds a bearing support body and includes a squeeze film ring formed in a clearance between the radially outer face of the bearing support body and the radially inner face of the outer housing.